1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to layout of integrated circuits.
2. Related Art
The propagation and wireability of signals across a chip can often be improved by non-rectilinear routing, e.g., diagonal routing, of such signals. Unfortunately, conventional integrated circuit layout tools are generally strongly biased toward rectilinear placement and routing, and ill suited for non-rectilinear placement and routing.